Crane Games
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Honoka went out with Nico to the arcade.


_A/N Base on that crane UR. I LOVE HONONICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. First time using this ff acount since a while heheh, mainly wite on tumblr in case you're interested..._

 _wafflekyun on tumblr - go check it out, mostly nicomaki tho_

 _By the way, please excuse the bad grammar because english is not my mother languange and I'm curently learning so..._

 _I do not own love live_

* * *

"Alright, I'll be getting that for you."

Nico smirked, locking both eyes to the cute looking stuffed bear inside a glass container in front of her. She was a master on this game, the so called the queen of crane games, and for sure she would get that little stuffed animal for a certain excited (TOO excited) orange haired girl standing beside her. Honoka had decided to took her to a game center this afternoon, leaving the older fella puzzled wondering why did she asked her instead the ginger haired own childhood besties, yet she didn't bothered by it too much, after all she secretly love it.

Trying everything is most likely their style, storming out to the game center like they owned the place itself. Pump it up was too easy for Nico, as she was easily stepped on the dance floor hitting note by note perfectly. Honoka had enjoyed their little outing too, she played many kinds of shooting games, putting everything that Umi had told her about shooting into practice and ended up winning.

It was when Honoka noticed a certain glass container full of cute looking stuffed animal, successfully making her eyes glimmering with excitement. She approached it slowly and tried a bit, which results in a complete failure and a waste of money, before decided to ask Nico for help.

"Really? I'll be really happy if you do it!" She said again, voice filled with joy and excitement. She knew Nico would help her getting the stuffed animal.

"Which one do you like?" Nico asked, eyeing each stuffed animal with both of her red orbs, searching for her prey.

"How about you get two of those? So I can keep one and you can also keep one?" Honoka said again, pointing to a couple of teddy bear inside the glass container.

"Okay, I can do that."

"See those two? You get the pink one for you and that brown one for me! How's that sound?" Sticking herself to the mirror, Honoka tried to make a pick.

"Okay, wait a bit."

Once the older fella understood what the ginger had in mind, she dipped her hand to her pocket and reached a couple of coins. The clanking sound filled the already noisy arcade and the crane begin to move around. Nico was calm and calculated, only in this kind of game she could make do of that not-so-smart-brain of hers. It took a couple of try before she managed to score the pink teddy bear and hold it on her hands.

"Lookie lookie, look who just got herself a cutie."

Honoka laughed, patting Nico's pink teddy bear.

"It looks cute! Just like you!"

"Well of—what?" Flustered, Nico tried to look away a little bit. Honoka just called her cute, that's a fact. That's a fact that made her heart skips a beat.

"Well I said it looks cute just like you!" Honoka repeated, as if she didn't understand that it was totally a rhetoric question. The ginger simply smiled brightly while the older fella tried to laugh sheepishly.

"W-Well, y-yeah! I'm cute! I'm the cutest idol Nico nii!"

"Yeah! Let me borrow that a bit." The ginger smiled softly and gently put the bear on the top of Nico's head. It sat nicely, complementing Nico already cute looks.

"There you go!"

"T-Thanks."

"No problem! Now you look 180% cuter than before!"

"I-I'm gonna get the brown one for you next." Nico said again, trying to focus on the crane game again. She took a deep breath before inserting silver coins and begin the game. It was another easy catch for Nico as she spent almost no time before managed to catch the brown teddy bear.

Honoka was ecstatic, she quickly grabbed the bear from Nico's hand and swirled it around. It was a very cute bear, Honoka admitted it, and not every day you got a cute teddy bear from a crane game.

"Thanks a lot, Nico-chan!"

"Heeh, I'm just happened to be good at it. That's all."

"Well, what should I give to you in return?" Honoka said softly, seems like she was in deep thought or something. It didn't take much time before the ginger came up with a certain idea which according to her will definitely make the older fella happy.

"Close your eyes, Nico-chan."

"O-Okay?"

"Now, tell Honoka where she should give her thank you kiss!"

"WHAT?!"

"Eh? You don't want a thank you kiss?"

Flustered, Nico opened her eyes quickly. She wasn't ready for this, yet she was secretly craving for it. Nico actually had a thing for Honoka and it was already going on for quite a while. She wasn't sure whether her heart was ready for this.

"W-Well…."

"Come on Nico-chan! Where?"

"L-Lips…" she said softly, almost like a whisper.

"Okay! Close your eyes again."

With that said, the older fella closed her eyes again. It was her first kiss obviously. Meeting Honoka's lips leave a very pleasant feelings. It tasted chocolate, perhaps she had eaten chocolate bread on the way here. Nico didn't expect it to last quite long tho.

"There!"

"Y-Yeah."

Honoka smile sheepishly, holding her own brownish teddy bear.

"I'm glad Nico-chan agreed to hang out with me today. I _um_ been wanting to ask you out for a while now…"

"WHAT."

"Umi-chan and Kotori-chan really encouraged me on doing this, so…" The ginger held her teddy bear on the chest level, trying to meet Nico's teddy bear which the older fella been holding for quite a while. She kissed it with her teddy bear.

"I'll be happy if you want to go out with me again, tho. Maybe next we can call it… a date?"

Nico lost it, there it is. She was as happy as she could be.

"W-Well obviously yes! You should be happy that the great idol Nic—waaa!"

Dragging the older girl, Honoka let out a joyous smile.

"Great! I love you Nico-chan! Now let's head out to the food court over there! I'm hungry!"

"WAAAAIT."


End file.
